Battle Royale
by Angel Sorano
Summary: When the end of Kagome's quest for the jewel is so close, the rules change and she force to play a game set on ending her very life! Will she find a way to survive with a man name Dante? Or is he out to save his own neck? InuyashaXDevilMayCryXBattleRoyal
1. Preface

Battle Royale

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, Devil May Cry, or Battle Royale. Why? Because all the people who created them were geniuses. That's why.

**Preface**

Kagome had always had a good guess that her life was going to end due to a demon, but a half demon…

"Don't look so surprised, Gomes." The silver hair half demon said. He flashed a white grind one she had never seen, but it scared her. He watched her as she shook in fear before him. "I told you _'trust no one' _remember?" He said mockingly to her.

The rain fell onto her pale skin and mixed into her tears as if to try to help her keep at least a small bit of her dignity, though she truly saw no point now. The one person she trusted, the one she had followed without worry, the one she could have gladly died with was betraying her. She looked at him with pleading eyes, "But…but Dante!" She fumbled out.

Dante turned off the safety to his gun Ebony telling her that this game would be over.

She sat there feeling as could cold and lifeless as the rock she sat on. She pulled her pleading brown eyes away from his icy blue merciless ones. If she was going to die she didn't want to see him do it. She wanted to remember the Dante that saved, protect, loved her, and had given her hope when things got their darkest. Her eyes fell to her bag and she saw it. The handle of the thing that could be her salvation. Ebony's partner, Dante's other gun Ivory. But could she do it? Could she really kill him?

"What are you waiting for?" She heard his voice said.

She looked over at him. His face as still as stone, emotionless to her. The storm around them raging demanding for the battle to end, for there to be only one of them left standing.

Before she knew what she was doing. She pulled the gun on him. She held Ivory shakily in her hand barley able to keep the weapon in her grip. Why was this happening, was she as heartless as everyone else was on this island. "Please we don't have to…" She begged.

"You know the rules." He said.

"I don't want to hurt you." She confessed.

"On three."

"There has to be…"

"One." He cut her off.

A new wave of tears ran down her cheeks realizing he wasn't backing down, "No…"

"Two."

She held now held Ivory with two shaking hands trying to keep it steady. Her finger enclosed around the trigger and prepared to pull it. She shut her eyes.

"Three"

Bang

**Author Notes:**

Okay I'm just seeing if anyone would be interested in reading this. This weekend my best friend had me watch Battle Royale for the first time. I have to say the word to describe that movie is it was Epic! So it got me into a mood to write this fanfic. It's not going to be long, just about 5 chapters of my usual writing and it's going to be heavily based on the film meaning I'm using a lot of the idea's as sence, why? Because you can't perfect perfection. But the thing is I'm won't write it if no one is interested in this story. As I told you all before I'll try to focus on only the four stories I have, but the movie inspired me to write this. So just tell me what you think, and we'll see whether or not I'll update this one.


	2. Chapter One: Names

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Devil May Cry, or Battle Royale

**Chapter one**

**Names**

Kagome looked around the forest knowing a jewel shard wasn't that far off.

"Kagome do you sense anything?" Sango ask ready to strike with her Hiraikotsu, while Inuyasha ready Tetsusaiga.

"It's to the left you guys." Kagome said pointing to the direction.

Inuyasha leaped into the air and deep into the forest. A few seconds passed, when they finally heard a demon cry out in pain. Sango and Miroku followed right along with Kirara, Kagome, and Shippo taking to the air. Kirara flew above the trees when the three of them could see Inuyasha battling it out with a demon twice his own size.

Kagome could see the jewel, she could make the shot! She got ready her bow and took aim.

"Kagome where's the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled breaking her concentration.

She shook her head realizing it was probably stupid of her to try and take the shoot. "It's in his right shoulder!" She yelled.

Inuyasha leapt up into the air and slashed the demon from its right shoulder down dingily to its left hip. The jewel fragment few out of the demon leaving the last jewel shard found.

XXX

The gang sat around the campfire eating their dinner silently. This was it, all the shards found. That meant Naraku would go after them. They heard from Koga that Naraku had taken his jewel shards not that long ago and they had saw Naraku pull out the shard from Kohaku's back right front of them.

Kagome glanced at Sango who sat quietly not bothering to eat her ramen. Everyone could feel her tension. They knew she was replaying what happen to her brother again over her head.

"Hey stop it!" Inuyasha yelled over to Sango. "Quit looking so sad assed and eat your raman, you making go to waste!"

Sango glared at him and yelled back, "Why… don't you just go back to your clay pot! I'm tired of your stupid obsession with her! And here!" She yelled standing up and with nothing but fury in her eyes. She threw her untouched ramen at him and spatter in all of his clothes. "You can take that to her while you're at it!"

"First Kikyou is not a clay pot, second why would you care!" Inuyasha snarled at the demon slayer.

"Because I won't be the one running out of a battle to be with her!"

"Are you questioning my loyalty? You idiot I'm not abandoning anyone!"

They then went into an argument with Miroku trying to calm the both of them down. Kagome just sighed while Shippo hopped onto her lap. They both weren't fond of fighting of any sort whether battling or just arguing. Kagome knew they weren't mad at each other; it was just the tension knowing of what's going to happen. Beside that it really bugged Sango how much Inuyasha chased after the dead priestess leaving Kagome behind all the time. Some of that anger was being reflected to Inuyasha. Kagome held Shippo closer to her. She had decided that she was going to take her little kit back to Kiayada's before the final battle. There was a huge chance that some of them wouldn't be coming back alive. There was no point in letting Shippo see that or he getting killed himself.

"Well there you are!" An eerily cheerful voice said. They turned to see a petite size women wearing a school uniform similar to Kagome's, but was mostly blue and with a pink bow and instead of wearing mary janes shoes was had long black boots that reach up to her knee. She had medium long black hair and was at little shorter height then Kagome was. She smiled at them, "Congratulations! You guys and two other special guests from this time have been chosen to take part in BR!"

Inuyasha ears twitched wondering if he heard right, "BR… What's that?"

Kagome still holding Shippo in her arms stood up and look curiously at the other school girl. No one wore those clothes in this era beside her. Heck the only reason she wore them was because school was over for her and she didn't want to ruin any of her good clothes in a battle.

"Who are you?" Sango demand still irritated by everything thing that had and was happening.

"Is she a friend of yours Kagome?" Miroku ask looking at the two similar outfits.

"Enough questions!" The small girl smiled. She pulled a clear mask over her face. "It's time to go sleepy!" She then tossed something at them. It bounced a few times then landed near their feet.

Kagome eyes widen at the small can knowing what it was. She covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve, but before she could warn the rest gas was released from the can. Everyone else didn't seem to get it and was quickly effect by the clear gas. Inuyasha was the first to go down due to his sensitive nose, next was Miroku, Sango had tried to put her mask on when she realized what was happening, but was too late. Kagome could feel the effect gas making her woozie. She darted out of there as fast as she could with Shippo pass out in her arms.

She couldn't help out the others right there, but she could at least get Shippo as far as possible. But sadly she didn't get very far she manage to get out of the forest and into the clearing. When her eyes got heavier and her legs felt wobbly and num; eventually her legs just gave up supporting her and she collapsed to the ground. She tried to move but legs refused to respond; it wasn't just her legs, but her whole body as well. She felt her head start to spin and her vision blur up. The colors of the world and the night sky meshed together making it hard for her to recognize anything. She heard footsteps walking over to her. She looked over knowing it would be of little help. She could see the blurring colors of the girl's blue and pink uniform. The girl was walking causally over to her in no hurry to finish her job. Then she stood over Kagome, raised her arm, and the last thing Kagome could remember was pain slamming over her head.

XXX

Kagome woke up to a pain to the side of her head. She raised hand and found a lump on there. She sat up and opened her eyes to find it was of little help; it was very dark aside from the widows letting in the moonlight it kind of looked like a classroom. She placed her hand on her necklace to make sure her half of the jewel was still there, which it was to her relief. She looked around the room and saw bodies all around her. She jumped up in fright thinking the worst of the situation.

"Calm down, no one here is dead." A voice said.

She turned to see a man sitting up on the window stile at the corner of the room. The full moon of the night sky gently cascaded down on his short shaggy silver hair. His light blue eyes watched her carefully. He didn't budge from his spot; he only sat there and observed her. He looked just a little older then she was. Maybe two or three years older, in his early twenties she was guessing. There was also some kind of a strange metal collar on his neck.

"Why are we here?" she asked deciding it would get her questions solved then just staring at him would. "Why did you bring me here?" She demanded.

The guy raised an eye brow at her, "We're on an island God knows where and I have nothing to do with why you're here." He said honestly. "Plus you're sporting around the same collar as me. So you, me, and everyone else in this God forsaken room is on the same boat." He added.

"Collar?" she asked reaching for her neck. There she found a similar collar on her. "What is this?" she demanded. She pulled and tugged at the collar, but to no prevail. She gave up on getting the thing off and sighed. _'Why do I have to be so weak?'_ She thought. "What's going on?" she asked.

She could see a smile on the guy's face watching her attempt of free herself. He turned his head, "The big cheese will tell everyone, if he ever decides to show up." She could hear bothersome in his voice, not at her, but more to the guy he was talking about.

Kagome walked over to see what he was looking at outside they could see a bunch of men in uniforms with guns waiting by a helipad for someone to show up. Just beyond that, they could see a thick forest and a tip of the ocean too. _'Wait…guns, helipad, a classroom, none of these things so be here! None them are suppose to exist yet!' _She was supposed to be in the feudal era!She quickly looked at the room hoping friends were probably here too. "Oh no where are my friends!"

"Well if that creep child of the corn girl gassed them too, then their probably knocked out on the floor." He pointed over to the knock out people.

She automatically started looking for her friends among all the sleepily bodies.

"Careful." She heard him say again. She looked over at him. He was still looking out of the window. "There was some guy earlier checking you out. I threw some guy's sandal at him and got him away from you. He's somewhere on the other side of the room now."

Her face turned pale at that thought someone was doing something to her and her not knowing it.

"I'd stopped him," He said sensing the girl stress and turned his attention to her, "Calm down, I just thought you would want to know," He said, turning his attention back outside.

She decided to follow her informer's advice and stay away from the other side of the room. She continued to look for her friends. She found Inuyasha pretty easily, just because the moonlight shifted just enough so she could see his silver hair he wasn't very far from the stranger on the window. She then found Shippo curled up into a ball by some stranger. She frowned when she saw the same collar that she and the stranger looking out of the window was wearing on them too. What on Earth did these people want with them? She picked up her kit and cradled him in her arms. She sat down next to Inuyasha deciding she if was able to find Sango or Miroku in this darkness she wouldn't be able to drag them over here to Inuyasha. She would have to wait and let the drugs were off on them for them to wake up.

'_What on Earth is going on?' _She wonders in the silence of the room. There were so many questions that she wanted answered. Where were they? How did they get here? Where did they get this technology? Were they even in right time? She wanted answers! She found she hated this silence. It wasn't calming or relaxing it was irritated it left her to questions she couldn't answer. She glanced over at the stranger who was still looking out of the window. She had felt he had glanced at her couple of times, but he always seem to turn away from her before she could catch him. She supposed she couldn't blame him. He was awake longer then she had been she was probably the most interesting right now.

"My name is Kagome." She said breaking the silence in the room. She waited for him to introduce himself but he never did. He just sat observing the outside. She seriously doubts that he didn't hear her. They were the only ones here awake and she said it pretty clearly and loudly. But she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Excuse me, my name is Kagome."

"I heard you the first time." He said not taking his eyes off the window. "And in all honestly I really didn't want to know."

She felt a bit shocked and a little hurt at what he said. Usually people were pretty nice to her. Kiayada always told her it was just the natural sense that one gets around her. That when people met her, she was able to work her way into their hearts. She glared at him but there was absolutely no reason to be rude to her! She should throw her own shoe at him for being so rude!

As if sensing her anger, he sighed and turned to her. Half his face shown in the moonlight of the window the other cased in the shadow of the room. "My bad, it's nice to meet you Kagome, but to be truthful this isn't the place to make friends." A beam of light flashed passed the window and humming of a helicopter catching both of their attentions. "And now it looks like you're going to find out the reason why." He said turning his attention back to the window.

Just then everyone in the whole room started to wake up she felt Shippo stir around in her arms and next to her she could hear Inuyasha waking up next to her. Kagome feel her excitement swell up inside her. Now she didn't have to be alone with a stupid jerk!

"Uhg… What just happen?" Inuyasha asked. He sat up and held his head "Why won't the room stop spinning?"

Kagome, happy to see him awake, couldn't the urge to hug him. She practically jumped on him and gave him a big hug while still balancing Shippo in her arm. She couldn't help it she was alone in a dark room with no idea what was going on. Now she wasn't alone anymore! "Inuyasha your awake!" She said to girly even for herself.

"Kagome what's going on?" Inuyasha said once she let go.

"Mom where are we?" Shippo asked groggy from waking up as well.

"Sango! Kagome!" They could hear Miroku's voice call out from somewhere in the room. Around them they could hear people getting up around them.

"Over here!" They heard Sango call out.

"You guys we're all over here!" Kagome yelled trying to see over the people that were standing in her way.

"Follow the sound of my voice!" Shippo yelled much more awake then he was a second ago.

Their friends made it over to them from the crowd of people in their way. Kagome went and hug Sango and gave Miroku a nod 'hello'. Hey just because he had just woken up doesn't mean he wasn't going to try anything. The lights turned on, blinding them all for a second.

"You guys what's going on?" Sango ask taking a look around the modern looking room and all the people in it.

"Yes where are we exactly?" Miroku asked, being a bit preoccupied by the light bulbs lighting the room.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know, but we all seem to have these weird collars on." She pointing at her new fashionable jewelry she was sporty around.

They looked at each other and saw it was true though this just left more questions to pop open. Inuyasha grabbed hold of his and tried to tear it off. He had just as much luck as she did. Heck if Inuyasha didn't have a chance of ripping those off what chance did she?

"I thought I recognized those voices and names." A neutral voice said. They turned and saw Kikyou was there as well. "I see I wasn't the only one taken too."

"Girl gassed you too?" Kagome said a bit surprise to see Kikyou there. Well that girl did say two more people were selected for this 'BR' thing. The two mikos have never really gotten along, but they both just kind of stayed out of each other's way. Kagome, she REALLY wanted to stay out of Kikyou's presences, the dead priestess wasn't the best company and there was always that feeling that Kikyou wanted her dead or at the very least stay in her own time.

Kagome was sure Kikyou could care less if she lived or not. If Kagome died the dead miko gets her soul back and she continued to her hunt for Naraku, if Kagome lived then Kikyou continued sucking down dead souls and still goes on to kill Naraku! Kagome wasn't too happy about this situation (who would?) in a way she couldn't help but feel Kikyou was right in a way. Not about the killing her part; Kagome liked life, but about her not being there. What right did she really have to be in the past? Kagome was always worried that she was going to cause time and space itself to combust or something. If it wasn't for the jewel shattering she probably would have stayed home in her own time. Even though her life won't be anywhere near as normal like she wish it could be. Something didn't feel right about her being there sometimes.

"Yes, some girl dressed similar to you came and knocked me out. When I awoke I was here." Kikyou said summarizes her experience for them. "But this whole thing has me worried."

"Why? They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?" Inuyasha ask concerned.

Kikyou shook her head no, "It wasn't that, it's the fact that I'm alive again."

Everyone's eyes widen to the size of a silver dollar when they heard this. Inuyasha ears twitch listening for something, "Your heart beat... I can hear it!" He smiled and quickly lifted the no longer dead priestess into the air.

Kagome frowned and looked away. Why on earth did she fall in love with a guy that's in love with someone else? Isn't that like the basic one-o-one rule in what not to do in a love life? Though now she didn't feel that strongly as she did before, it still hurt sometimes. Like when she thought what exactly was wrong with her? Was she fat or something? Maybe her scent was bad to him? She actually thought Kikyou was prettier than her. That could be it or it could be the fact Kikyou was as graceful a swan, where Kagome on the other had a weird habit of falling and bumbling into things.

Kikyou frowned at Inuyasha celebrating her return to the side of the living, "I wouldn't say so." Inuyasha's ears lower to his head. He placed her down back on the ground wondering what she was talking about.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Yes I can understand Lady Kikyou's concern for this turn of events." The monk agreed with the miko despite how much he disliked her. True Kikyou never did anything to him personally, but she caused a lot of trouble for the group and Miroku did believe she should rest rather than stay in the world of the living. "Why would someone want her alive, fully alive? Plus who would do that? And what powers do they posses to do such a thing? What are they asking for in such a gift?"

Kikyou nodded, showing the monk that he was right on the money with what she was thinking.

Sango sighed feeling a headache come on and it wasn't just the side effects of the sleeping gas, "There way too many questions then there are answers here."

Kagome shrugged and said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure whoever brought us here will eventually explain everything." Remembering what the rude guy on the window said about the 'big cheese'.

Miroku, looking as patient as ever said, "Well, I'm not too sure of what's to happen, but can someone tell me what happen to my sandal?" He lifted up his right foot show it was indeed missing a shoe.

Everyone looked at it wondering the same as Miroku, expect for Kagome who turned away to laugh quietly to herself. So that's who sandal the stranger threw. She looked over and saw the guy on the window stile snickering to himself as well.

After awhile they all agreed they should try to talk to others in the room to see if they knew what was going on. They basically found out that all the people here were from the same time as they were with the exception of Kagome. There were people from other countries too here. Kagome talk to someone name Oki a man who was a scholar and had just as much clues as they had. He was very timid, but nice. Her eyes wonder over to the silver hair guy on the window stile. He just sat there still as a statue trying to avoid any contact of anyone almost as if he was trying to will himself away from everyone's sight. Which must being working since none of her friends had bothered to talk to him.

Now that she could see him clearly she could see that he wasn't from the war and states era at all. His clothes were more modern day like hers were, but wasn't made for school. He was wearing burgundy colored pants, black combats boots, and a black vest. She smiled wondering if there was a way to get him to talk and not be rude.

She walked right over to him and smiled, "Hey!" She greeted again and again he ignored her. "You know since you're not going to tell me your name or anything. I think I should be allowed to at least guess it."

He looked at her and raised an eye brow, "You're going to guess my name?"

"Yep that's rights." She smiled closing her eyes. "It's the least you can do after being so rude to me." She then bent forward and opened her eyes and was happy to see that she was at perfect eye level from him. Her warm brown eyes met with his cool blue ones with their noses not even three centimeters apart. Kagome had to admit, for her this was a very bold move. She was actually expecting him to at least back away, but no he stated perfectly where he was with a smug look on his face. Kagome not being one to back off stayed the way she was even though it kind of embarrassed her to wonder what it looked like to everyone else. "Now I sense… my physic powers tell me that your name is…" There was a pause since she didn't really plan on getting this far. "Marvin."

"Marvin…You think my name is Marvin?" He said clearly entertain by this. He grinned, "I highly suggest you to don't quit you day job to become a physic."

She pouted, "Hmph, fine let me try again…" She focused on his eyes hoping maybe some magical way his eyes would give her answer. "Daniel?"

"Nope."

"Evan?"

"Wrong."

"Jacob?"

"Guess again."

"Michel?"

"Whoa... good guess, but no."

"Billy?"

"Incorrect."

"Billy Bob?"

"Are you even trying anymore?"

She pulled her face back just enough so she could stick out her tongue at him.

His grin went a little wider, "I suggest you stick that back, before I find new place for it."

She did what he said, happy to see that he was talking. She had a feeling that cold front he was putting up wasn't who he really was. He seemed to like to smile and preferred to have fun rather than take things seriously. Like when he saw her trying to take the collar off or when Miroku discovered his sandal was missing.

"Alright I think I have it." She smiled leaning back forward towards him, but not as close as before.

"Shoot." He said waiting to hear what she had to say next.

She smiled, "Ashley."

"You do know I'm a dude right?" He asked.

"Ashley is both a girls and boys name." She smiled. "Don't worry I would be ashamed too if I my mom name me Ashley and I was a boy." She said trying to get his name out of him.

He rolled his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on the wall, "Do I really look like an Ashley to you?"

She cocked her head to the side and pretending to think about it, "Hmmm…No…I guess not." She closed her eyes to see if she could think of any other western names. She was actually running out of names. She knew a few from books that she read, but right now her mind was blank. Really the only name she could pull out was a roman poet from like 55 BC. '_The world cares very little about what a man or woman knows; it is what a man or woman is able to do that counts.' _Sadly it wasn't very likely it was going to his name. "Okay how about this one… Virgil."

Several emotion ran pass his face, one was of disbelief, the other suspicious, then finally sadness. He's smile faded into a thinner line as he shook his head with his silver hair swaying with it. "No sorry, wrong one." He said with a barely visible sad smile.

She frowned thinking she might have just hit a very sensitive nerve by accident. "Sorry sir." She said figuring maybe it was time to just to quit with the names.

He rolled his eyes yet again a smile building up on his face, "Don't call me sir either. I'm not an old man."

She smiled back happy to see he was still feeling playful. "Well you sure can pass as one with that hair. What happen, you lost a battle with bottle of bleach?"

He laughed and said, "Nah, I'm like your friend Fido over there. I'm half demon."

Kagome wasn't really surprise by this. It wasn't like it was that hard to figure out, but she really just wanted those thought to be confirmed. "You're not from the same place like the rest of us are, are you?"

He nodded his head, "Yes, I'm from a different time zone like you are."

"Yeah, just curious, but what time are you from." She actually really wanted to know. Once they figure out everything that was going on and got back home, she would like to hang out with him. He seem fun and it would be nice to have someone that she somewhat relate to. You know as far as the supernatural world goes. Hopefully he was very close to the time she was from. A few years give or take would be fine by her too.

"I'm from..." But when he tried it was almost like he was gagging on his words. He hand went to his neck as he cursed under his breath.

"Are you alright?" She asked hoping nothing bad was wrong with him.

"Yeah I'm fine for the most part." He said regaining his voice. "Sorry I can't tell you where I'm from." He paused for a second as if he was trying to figure out what to say. "Listen, just leave me alone already." He said turning away from her.

"What? Why?" They were getting along so well before this and it wasn't like she was being some kind of stocker and begging for a date or anything like that. A little friendship would be nice. He ignored her questions and gave her the cold shoulder like before. Her mood grew sad; she actually thought they were getting along fairly well. Whatever, but she should wonder if she should call him a friend or a jerk. She turned away and decided maybe she should make friends with someone that wasn't going to have mood swings. Her blood turned ice cold when she saw him…

"Naraku." His name left her lips when her blood seemed to freeze her in place.

**Authors Notes: ****(Because I know you love them.)**

Hey, so here is the first chapter for 'Battle Royale'. I'm pretty excited about this story, because it's the first story that I get to work with the characters from Inuyasha for a bit. Oh I have a favor to ask of you all, can you go to my page and answer my poll question, because I am a bit unsure of which story I should focus on first. I've been working on every one of them a little bit at a time, between homework and classes, but I would really like to know which one you guys are more eager for since it's been awhile since I update any of them.

Well anyway, I would really like to know what you guys think about this story, because in all honesty I don't want to give up on this one. I like every one of my stories and I don't want to give up on anyone of them without a fight, but I barely got any reviews for the preface chapter. So I'm hoping that I was able to spark any life into this story with this chapter. So please leave a **review** and tell me what you think.

Oh and I want to thank my beta reader Daniel. May cream cheese fall from the sky like raindrops for him.


End file.
